Outline of Alabama history
The following is a topical outline of the history of the U.S. State of Alabama. History of Alabama, by period thumb|The location of the [[State of Alabama in the United States of America]] thumb|An enlargeable map of the [[State of Alabama]] thumb|An enlargeable map of the [[List of counties in Alabama|67 counties of the State of Alabama]] * Prehistory of Alabama * Spanish colony of Florida, 1565–1763 * French colony of Louisiane, 1699–1763 * British Colony of Georgia, 1732–1776 * French and Indian War, 1754–1763 ** Treaty of Paris of 1763 * British Colony of West Florida, 1763–1783 * British Indian Reserve, 1763–1783 ** Royal Proclamation of 1763 * American Revolutionary War, April 19, 1775 – September 3, 1783 ** United States Declaration of Independence, July 4, 1776 ** Treaty of Paris, September 3, 1783 * Territorial claims of State of South Carolina along 35th parallel north, 1776–1787 * Territorial claims of State of Georgia from 31st parallel north to parallel north], 1776–1802 * Spanish colony of Florida Occidental, 1783–1821 ** Treaty of San Lorenzo of 1795 ** Republic of West Florida, 1810 * Territory of Mississippi, 1798–1817 ** War of 1812, June 18, 1812 – March 23, 1815 *** United States unilaterally annexes Mobile District of Spanish Florida Occidental, 1812 *** Treaty of Ghent, December 24, 1814 ** Creek War, 1813–1814 * Territory of Alabama, 1817–1819 ** History of slavery in Alabama ** Adams-Onís Treaty of 1819 * State of Alabama becomes 22nd State admitted to the United States of America on December 14, 1819 ** Trail of Tears, 1830–1838 ** Mexican-American War, April 25, 1846 – February 2, 1848 **Fourth state to declare secession from the United States of America on January 11, 1861 **Founding state of the Confederate States of America on February 8, 1861 ** American Civil War, April 12, 1861 – May 13, 1865 *** Alabama in the American Civil War **** Battle of Day's Gap, April 30, 1863 **** Battle of Athens, January 26, 1864 **** Battle of Mobile Bay, August 2–23, 1864 **** Franklin-Nashville Campaign, October 5 – December 25, 1864 ***** Battle of Decatur, October 26–29, 1864 **** Battle of Spanish Fort, March 27 – April 8, 1865 **** Battle of Selma, April 2, 1865 **** Battle of Fort Blakely, April 2–9, 1865 ** Alabama in Reconstruction, 1865–1868 ***Seventh former Confederate state readmitted to the United States of America on July 13, 1868 ** Spanish-American War, April 25 – August 12, 1898 ** World War I, June 28, 1914 – November 11, 1918 *** United States enters Great War on April 6, 1917 ** Historical Panorama of Alabama Agriculture, October 2–7, 1939 ** World War II, September 1, 1939 – September 2, 1945 *** United States enters Second World War on December 8, 1941 ** Cold War, March 5, 1946 – December 25, 1991 ** Korean War, June 25, 1950 – July 27, 1953 ** African-American Civil Rights Movement from December 1, 1955, to January 20, 1969 *** Montgomery Bus Boycott, December 1, 1955 – December 20, 1956 *** Birmingham Campaign, Spring, 1963 *** Selma to Montgomery marches, March 7-25, 1965 ** Vietnam War, September 26, 1959 – April 30, 1975 ** Persian Gulf War, August 2, 1990 – February 28, 1991 ** Attacks on the United States on September 11, 2001 ** Afghanistan War, since October 7, 2001 ** Iraq War, since March 20, 2003 History of Alabama, by region * History of Huntsville, Alabama * History of Mobile, Alabama ** History of sports in Mobile, Alabama * History of Montgomery, Alabama ** Browder v. Gayle ** Montgomery Bus Boycott ** Civil Rights Memorial ** How Long, Not Long ** Lehman Brothers ** Lightning Route ** Mid-November 2006 tornado outbreak ** Montgomery Convention ** Montgomery Improvement Association ** Montgomery and West Point Railroad ** Selma to Montgomery marches ** Women's Political Council ** Wright Flying School * History of St. Stephens, Alabama History of Alabama, by subject * History of the Alabama Cooperative Extension System * History of marriage in Alabama * History of slavery in Alabama * History of sports in Alabama ** History of sports in Mobile, Alabama * History of universities in Alabama ** History of University of West Alabama ** History of the University of North Alabama ** History of the University of Alabama See also * United States of America ** State of Alabama *** Outline of Alabama * History of the United States ** History of Alabama * Category:History of Alabama ** commons:Category:History of Alabama Alabama Category:History of Alabama Category:Alabama-related lists